


Противостояние

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, M/M, Mercenaries, Rough Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Иногда Ойкаве кажется, что их связь никогда не была настолько прочной как теперь — безумная, удушающая взаимозависимость, намертво привязывающая друг к другу
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 1





	Противостояние

**Author's Note:**

> АУ по додзинси Гусари ["Первоклассная команда"](https://imgur.com/a/Dlhge), ["Подготовка ко второй битве"](https://imgur.com/a/xAmeu), ["Третий боевой пост"](https://imgur.com/a/EBR2C)

Ойкава влетает в комнату, пинком распахнув дверь, и сразу целит кулаком в лицо сидящего с книжкой за столом Ивайзуми. Тот уклоняется, конечно, — привычка быть все время настороже укоренилась еще с детства, да и Ойкава не особо старается застать врасплох. Его трясет от ярости, которую хочется выплеснуть наружу.

— Ты что, с ума сошел? — В лоб корешком вперед летит книга, и теперь очередь Ойкавы уворачиваться. Продолжая движение, он уходит в сторону, пытается свалить подсечкой вскочившего на ноги Ивайзуми.

— Зачем ты вычеркнул из списка мой отряд? — Миссия в самой опасной точке — предприятие безумное, опасное, но, в целом, бессмысленное. Как раз то, что сейчас нужно.

— Зачем ты его вообще собрал? Это же самоубийство, соваться туда! — Ивайзуми успешно избегает подсечки и становится в боевую стойку, но не нападает.

Сойтись было все-таки плохой идеей, жаль Ойкава поздно это понял: еще больше беспокойства друг за друга, еще тяжелее сдерживаться. Они расстались, но к прежнему вернуться так и не смогли: после счастья, пусть и короткого, снова стать только друзьями и отказаться от всего остального, не получилось. И отношения, когда-то состоявшие из откровенного флирта, быстро скатились к регулярным попыткам вывести из себя, ударить побольнее, добиться хоть какой-то ответной реакции — с переменным успехом. И все-таки, иногда Ойкаве кажется, что их связь никогда не была настолько прочной как теперь — безумная, удушающая взаимозависимость, намертво привязывающая друг к другу.

— И что? С чего это тебя так волнует? Самому же станет легче, если я не вернусь. 

На секунду Ивайзуми каменеет, в глазах мелькает застаревшая боль, и Ойкаве даже немного жаль, что он это сказал. А потом тот подскакивает в одно движение, скула вспыхивает болью, и на миг перед глазами темнеет. Ивайзуми сбивает его с ног и наваливается сверху, заламывая руку и прижимая ноги своими. 

— Да? Так ты считаешь? — Теперь он зол по-настоящему. Ивайзуми редко злится и еще реже — до полного нежелания контролировать себя. Но в такие моменты выглядит это действительно страшно. — И ладно сам решил убиться, хоть бы о других подумал!

Как стена огня, которую пускают навстречу надвигающемуся пожару в саванне, бешенство Ивайзуми гасит его собственную ярость. Но обида никуда не девается, и молчать Ойкава не хочет. Даже пытаться не собирается.

— К черту других, — шипит он и одновременно бьет головой назад, попадает — похоже, подбородок. Но воздух тут же вышибает из легких мощным ударом об пол.

— Чертов эгоист, самоуверенный ублюдок. — Ивайзуми удерживает его, сильнее выворачивая руку, а свободной рукой дергает штаны, так, что ремень впивается в живот. — И все ради этого?

— Что, не получается? Поласковее надо, Ива-чан, — Ойкава слегка прогибается, приподнимаясь, чтобы Ивайзуми смог просунуть ладонь под живот и расстегнуть ремень, но даже тогда продолжает дергаться и брыкаться, пытаясь высвободиться. В половине случаев попадает, судя по сдавленному ворчанию в ответ. А кто сказал, что будет легко? Не надо расслабляться.

Пуговица на поясе отлетает и расходится молния, когда Ивайзуми все-таки стягивает штаны одним рывком до колен, фиксируя ноги, и в задницу сразу пропихиваются три пальца, растягивают грубо и болезненно, не расслабляя мышцы, а просто механически раздвигая их, чтобы можно было войти, не рискуя порвать уздечку. Кажется, сидеть он сегодня не сможет. 

Пальцы выходят из уже саднящей дырки всего на секунду, и тут же вместо них на всю длину толкается член. Ойкава орет и ругается, не пытаясь сдерживаться, все равно никто не войдет в их комнату, привыкли уже. Кажется, что изнутри все горит и рвется, по лицу неконтролируемо текут слезы. Ебля на сухую — это не удовольствие, а боль, по крайней мере, поначалу, и Ойкава мстительно сжимается изо всех сил, надеясь, что Ивайзуми тоже больно. В ответ тот только проталкивает внутрь пальцы вдобавок к члену, раскрывая еще шире, делая вспышки боли острее, не давая отвлечься. 

К тому моменту, когда Ивайузми натягивает его на себя в последний раз, выплескиваясь глубоко внутри и кусая за шею так, что наверняка останется кровоподтек, Ойкава успевает окончательно сорвать голос. Сперма щиплет натертые стенки, течет по бедрам, и Ойкава хрипло и нервно смеется — скорее скрип, чем смех. Наконец выпущенная из захвата рука не чувствуется совсем, пальцы второй царапают пол. Ни сил, ни желания снова кидаться в драку не остается.

Ивайзуми переворачивает его на спину, затаскивает задницей к себе на колени и загибает, складывая почти пополам. Он наклоняется ниже, вжимаясь носом в пах, и начинает вылизывать саднящее отверстие — не успокаивая, только тревожа въевшуюся боль. Но, несмотря на ломоту во всем теле и неудобство позы, член твердеет и накатывает странное, извращенное возбуждение — когда он начал возбуждаться от боли? Когда не сможет возбудиться без нее? К языку снова добавляются пальцы — это тоже неприятно, но движения медленные, даже ласковые — оглаживают растянутое отверстие, давят изнутри, — и боль идет мягкими, укачивающими волнами, кажется после недавнего марафона почти успокаивающей. Он кончает задницей, без прикосновений к члену, от боли и нежности, зажмуриваясь и не издавая ни звука, когда Ивайзуми наклоняется ниже и целует его горькими от собственной спермы губами. 

После Ивайзуми перетаскивает его на кровать, раздевает, вытирает и накрывает одеялом. Заботится, как может.

— Когда-нибудь мы убьем друг друга, если нас раньше не убьют в бою.

— Тшш, не надо об этом, — Ивайзуми гладит его по волосам. Он всегда пытается убежать от этой реальности, хотя бы в мыслях. В конце концов, его право. Как и право Ойкавы — не отпускать его. 

— Передай, что меня не будет на вечернем собрании. Скажи, что заболел, упал с лестницы, или что там мы еще не говорили. — Ивайзуми дергается, как от удара, и порывается встать, но Ойкава ловит его за руку. — Я не буду настаивать на той миссии. И я правда не думаю, что тебе все равно. — Он улыбается, слабо и невесело, но Ивайзуми все равно улыбается в ответ. 

Он выходит из комнаты, но Ойкава знает, что сразу после собрания он вернется, не будет задерживаться где-то допоздна, лишь бы не находиться вместе. И какое-то время все будет хорошо.


End file.
